Season 12
The twelth and final season of''Two and a Half Men'' was confirmed on March 13, 2014. The number of episodes has been confirmed as 16. Season 12 was confirmed to be the series' last on May 14, 2014. Chuck Lorre is planing a season-long event to conclude the show. On July 17, 2014, it was confirmed that Walden and Alan would have a fake marriage to adopt a child. The season aired from October 30, 2014 - February 19, 2015. Summary Walden has a health scare on Halloween and decides he will marry Alan to adopt a child. Plot At the executive session panel at the Television Critics Association press tour in Beverly Hills on June 19, 2014, CBS President Nina Tassler announced the story arc for the season. During this season, which has been described by CBS President Nina Tassler as a season long event to conclude the show by Chuck Lorre, Walden (Ashton Kutcher) will experience a health scare in the opening episode and, "he wants to find a way to add more meaning to his life, so he decides he wants to adopt a child and in doing so, he starts the process and realizes that it's very difficult to adopt a child as a single, straight man," Tassler said. "So once and for all he decides, 'I'm going to propose to Alan (Jon Cryer) and we're going to get married and adopt a child as a gay couple." Show producer Chuck Lorre explains the future gay wedding as bringing the show to a full circle. Lorre says that the marriage is about raising a child with 'great deal of love' and not their sexuality. "You're going to see two men who are not gay but are going to raise a child with a great deal of love and attention. Their sexuality is irrelevant to loving and caring for a child, which maybe that's the big story that we wind up telling: taking a kid out of the system and giving him a home. What's better than that?" he added. He promised that there will be a wedding and hoped no offense will be taken. Lorre said that "this seems like the next logical step. Not romance, not sex, raising a child." Jon Cryer was skeptical about the story line when he first heard it but was won over by the story line when it was explained to him and insisted the show is not cheapening same sex marriage instead they will do it 'tastefully'. He also said, "Obviously we've cheapened plenty of things over the decade that we've been on the air. But that is something we're not intending to do." Cryer had nothing but praise for the storyline and the season, saying "it will be a heartfelt journey...there might be more of a heart to this season than ever before.” On December 5, 2014, it was announced that Two and a Half Men's last episode, would be aired on February 19, 2015. Cast Main *Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt (8 episodes) *Jon Cryer as Alan Harper (8 episodes) *Conchata Ferrell as Berta (8 episodes) *Edan Alexander as Louis (4 episodes) *Amber Tamblyn as Jenny Harper (2 episodes) *Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper-Melnick *and Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper (2 episodes) Recurring *Maggie Lawson as Ms. McMartin (4 episodes) Guest-Stars *Melanie Lynskey as Rose *Courtney Thorne-Smith as Lyndsey McElroy *Clark Duke as Barry Foster *D. B. Sweeney as Larry Martin *Mimi Rogers as Robin Schmidt *Ryan Stiles as Herb Melnick *Charlie Sheen as Charlie Harper (TBA) *Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper (TBA) Episodes Trivia *This is Amber Tamblyn's second season on the show. *This is the 4th season without former star Charlie Sheen. *The season will feature the 250th episode. *Walden and Alan adopt a 6 year old boy named Louis. * This is the only season not to start in September. * The finale is the only time CBS aired 2 episodes of the show in one night. Category:Seasons